


Starfleet's Loophole

by KateMulgrewislife



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMulgrewislife/pseuds/KateMulgrewislife
Summary: It has been seven long years in the Delta Quadrant for Captain Janeway and she needs release.





	Starfleet's Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the smutty plot. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, I hope you enjoy. Read and comment! originally posted on fanfiction.net

It’s been seven years in the Delta Quadrant and Captain Kathryn Janeway was horny. Her pussy ached for attention. At first she could power through her arousal until she was off duty, but now she could barely make it to her ready room before she touched herself.

After only half an hour into her duty shift, Kathryn couldn’t take it anymore. Her pussy ached, and was sopping wet. She was sure it was leaking through the fabric of her uniform trousers. She shifted in her chair trying to ease some of her discomfort. The seam of her trousers caught on her clit, creating delicious friction. She bit her lip to conceal a moan as her nipples hardened. She felt a gush of fluids from her hot center. She shifted again, her nipples rubbed against the fabric of her bra, this time she couldn’t contain her moan. Chakotay looked up from his padd.

“Everything okay captain?” He asked concerned

Kathryn’s mind was clouded with lust so it took her a few seconds to process what he was saying to her.

“Ahh yes commander. I just remembered I have a few stacks of reports to go through sitting on my desk as we speak, I must attend to them. You have the bridge.” She jumped up from her chair and moved as fast as she could to the safety of her ready room.

As soon as the doors swished shut behind her, Kathryn ran to her desk.  
“Computer erect a level 10 force field as well as a privacy lock on this room until I disable it, authorization Janeway Alpha 1174.” She said as she quickly cleared everything from her desk with a swipe of her arm and sat down in her chair. She kicked her boots off and placed her legs on her desk, spreading them wide. Kathryn slid her hands up her sides to her breasts and pinched her aching nipples through the material of her uniform. She let out a loud, low moan as her head fell back and she allowed herself to get lost in her pleasure. She trailed one hand down her body while the other continued the assault on her breast. When her hand reached her clothed center, she cupped her mound through her pants and whimpered at the limited friction it created. She gently stroked herself over her trousers as her moans increased in volume and frequency. Kathryn felt herself nearing her much needed release and pulled her hands away from her sensitive body before she exploded. She gathered all her strength and stood on shaky legs and removed her uniform. When she was down to her bra and panties her patience was wearing thin so she ripped the remaining material off her body and plopped back into her chair. She raised her legs and spread them wide, resting her calves on her desk. She immediately placed a hand on her breast and another on her soaked core. She played in her copious juices until she was fully covered. She slid 3 fingers into her aching hole and moaned. She pulled out until just the tip of her middle finger was inside her before thrusting back in, hard, and curling her fingers to hit the pleasure button inside her. Kathryn threw her head back and moan loudly, twisting her nipple in time with the thrusts of her other hand. As she felt her climax approaching she switched breasts and began her assault on her other nipple. She increased the speed of her thrust and just as she was about to cum, Kathryn extracted her sticky fingers from her throbbing pussy and released her nipple from its pleasurable torture. She let her abused body calm for a minute before she thrusted her fingers back in, her walls clenching on her fingers. Instead of returning her free hand to her nipple she brought it lower to circle her hard bundle of nerves. She sucked in a breath as her back arched and intense pleasure radiated throughout her entire body. Kathryn moved her fingers faster, and rubbed her clit harder pushing herself over the edge.

“OH YES!” She screamed as she arched her back and her toes curled. “YES! YES! OH GOD! YES!”

With a final scream she collapsed into her chair, exhausted and feeling as if all her bones had just left her body and she was just a pile of mush. She eased her fingers out with a moan and leaned forward to sucked them clean. As she leaned back she let her exhausted arm flop down and glancing at the pile of discarded padds that surrounded her desk she said in a faraway voice:

“That was so much better than reading reports.”


End file.
